Harry Potter and his Extensive Family
by dancerjay12
Summary: So, Remus and Sirius take in Harry Potter, as well as my OC, Arianna. But what happens when they end up taking in way more kids than they'd planned? And train them in the art of the Marauders? And reunite with their former Gryffindor classmates, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon? One-shot! Oc! NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot, but I can continue it if you'd like. It also contains one OC, just for kicks. Hope you like it, please leave a review.**

**Ages **

**Bill- 18  
Charlie-16  
Percy-5  
Fred and George- 3  
Ron- 1  
Ginny- Two Months  
Harry and Arianna (OC)-1  
Hermione-1  
Luna-1  
Neville-1  
Draco-1**

* * *

**Harry Potter and his Extenisive Family**

Sirius Black stared at his now orphaned baby godson and goddaughter sadly. Now they'd never have a normal life. _Especially_ if they went off to live with Lily's sister. He couldn't let that happen.

"Sirius, put Harry and Arianna down," A familiar voice said.

Sirius looked up chokingly, tears still streaming down his face. The figure stared at him, rather startled at the sad look on his face.

"Sirius, how could you? James and Lily trusted you!"

"Remus," Sirius whispered. "It's all my fault... I told them to switch Secret Keepers... Peter. He's betrayed them."

Remus suddenly looked conflicted, but still kept his wand trained on his best friend. "Prove it."

"After I get my hands on that rat!" He growled.

"Sirius! Don't do anything rash! If Wormtail really is the one who betrayed them, what else is he capable of?"

"So you believe me?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus hesitated.

"I suppose I have no choice. But why didn't you tell me?"

"It was extremely last minute. Just twenty four hours ago, and you were on an Order mission Dumbledore sent you on." Sirius cradled the two.

"Sirius, we need to see Dumbledore. As of right now, the entire Order probably thinks it was you who betrayed Lily and James."

"They'd know me better than that! James was like my brother!" Sirius said furiously.

"I'm just saying, you come from a Dark Family and you're the Potter's number one choice for a Secret Keeper."

"I understand Remus, I just can't think straight tonight." Sirius sighed. Remus fell silent, and sat beside his fellow Marauder.

"Can I hold one?" he asked finally.

Sirius carefully handed Arianna to him. Remus looked at the little girl. "I can't believe it's only been a few months since this little angel was found on the doorstep of Potter Manor."

"I can't believe someone would give up such a precious little girl."

"Even as a baby she looks incredibly like Lily. Amazing what blood adoption potions can do, huh?"

Sirius cracked a smile. A weak one, but a smile nonetheless. "True, sometimes I wish they were invented back when we were kids, that way I might have really been James' brother."

Arianna suddenly opened her eyes. Emeralds gazed at Remus curiously. A tuft of vivid red hair was already on her head.

"She looks so much like Lily, and Harry looks like a carbon copy of James." Sirius sighed.

"But he has his mother's eyes." Remus smiled.

"He's gonna hear that a lot when he grows up."

"Sirius? Remus?" a gruff voice asked.

The two looked up to see Hagrid, their friendly half-giant friend.

"I have orders from Dumbledore to take Harry and Arianna to their aunt's house."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Fat chance. I've met Petunia once, and I hope never again. She's a foul, evil, and cruel jealous hag! She didn't even come to James and Lily's wedding! Lily wouldn't stop crying after that!"

"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore's orders. Maybe you can try to convince 'im," Hagrid said.

"Will do." The two stood up and disapparated to Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. "Sirius Black!" the two Hogwarts Professors drew their wands.

"Professor Dumbledore, Minnie,"

"Don't call me that, Mr. Black."

"I swear I would rather die than betray Lily and James! At the moment, I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I refuse to let Harry and Arianna be raised here!"

"I second that, Professors. Petunia would treat them like garbage as soon as she sees them! She hated Lily and her magic with a passion! And haven't you seen his whale of a husband?!"

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black!" McGonagall snapped. The two shut their mouths out of habit.

"Before we can even decide what to do with those two, we have to discuss the matter of who betrayed Lily and James! It is doing injustice not to do something about this! If it was not you, Black, then who did?"

Sirius sulked. "I convinced them to switch Secret Keepers. I persuaded them to choose Peter, so that the Death Eaters and Voldemort would come after me and not know who their real Secret Keep was."

"We will have Severus administer veritaserum later," Dumbledore said. "But the Potters are to stay here."

"Dumbledore, with all due respect, that is a load of crap! I'll take them to America to get away from this! If it means I become a fugitive on the run, so be it, I refuse to leave Harry and Arianna here in this hell hole!" Sirius' famous temper came full strong.

"Mr. Black!"

"Minerva, it is alright. It was in James and Lily's will that if anything were to happen to them, Sirius or Remus would become their legal guardian. They would roll in the graves if their wishes were denied." Dumbledore sighed. "We must go to the ministry at this very moment."

It took six hours, two angry men, a pissed off werewolf, screaming and shouting's in argument, several drops of truth serum, and a flustered minister until finally, Remus and Sirius were given full guardianship of the Potters.

At six a.m., the two Marauders laid on the couch of Potter Manor, which Harry and Arianna technically inherited, and they were allowed to use to raise them, exhausted.

"I swear, Remus, we'll teach them everything about their parents. We'll do everything in our power to make sure they are raised exactly as Lily and James wanted." Sirius said forcefully.

"Sirius, as much as I agree with you, we have to think of other things first. We both know that being an auror is brilliant for you, but it doesn't pay THAT much. I'm a werewolf, where am I going to find a job?"

"I'm really starting to wish I didn't spend most of my inheritance on that flying motorcycle." Sirius sighed.

"Well, most of you family's money goes to you, right? I mean, I'm pretty sure both of us know Bellatrix is going to Azkaban, Andromeda isn't from the direct bloodline, even if Narcissa and Lucius manage to escape prison, they aren't really in any need of that money. The rest of your family is long dead."

Sirius nodded. "Unfortunately, you're right about all but one thing. Narcissa and Lucius have enough influence to convince the Wizengamot that they need the money, and they already did that when my folks died."

"So what do we do? We both know taking out money from Harry and Arianna's accounts isn't an option. They need that money for school and their life afterwards."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Remy." Sirius replied. "For now, can we please go to sleep?"

"Sure, I suppose."

In the course of two months, Sirius and Remus finally settled into a normal routine. Sirius would go to work, and Remus would bring Harry and Arianna to someone's home to babysit. Mondays were for the Weasleys, Tuesdays were with the Augusta and Neville Longbottom, as Frank and Alice had been in St. Mungo's since last May, Wednesday was with the Lovegoods, Thursdays were with Minerva and the rest of the Hogwarts staff, and Fridays were with their muggle neighbors, the Grangers.

It was the first Monday of December, and Remus had apparated to the Burrow, holding Harry and Arianna.

The first thing that struck him was the Burrow was on fire. Screams filled the air, and Remus rushed towards the scene. He had a sickening feeling he knew who had caused it.

Bill Weasley, age seventeen and fresh out of his last year at Hogwarts, came rushing out, holding one year old Ron and a four month old Ginny. Fifteen year old Charlie was dragging along Fred and George. They were all coughing, running out the front door with looks of terror in their eyes. The twin three year olds knew well enough to get out of the way when there was a fire. Percy, age five, came next last, his eyes wide with fear and gripping onto his older siblings for comfort.

"Bill!" Remus addressed the oldest. "What happened? Where are your parents?"

The seventeen year old coughed again. "They're still inside! The house is so large, I don't know where! They were looking for one of us-"

The house suddenly crashed. The fire went up in blazes again, and they had no choice but to run before the fire spread.

"MUM! DAD!" the cries of five children echoed through the land.

Ron and Ginny began to cry, as though sensing something was wrong. Harry and Arianna began to sob as well. Remus took out the magic mirror from his pocket.

"SIRIUS!" He practically screamed into it. "Aquamenti!" He added, pointing his wand at the spot a fire ball just landed.

"Remus!? What's wrong?"

"The Burrow has burned down! Molly and Arthur... they were inside! Get some ministry hit wizards! I need to get these kids out of here!"

"Roger that!" Sirius' face disappeared.

"Bill, you got your apparating license, am I correct?" Remus called, rushing the children still.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"Bill, I want you to apparate Ron and Ginny to somewhere safe, go to Potter Manor! Charlie, have you learned how to yet?"

"Yes, I just got my license!" he answered quickly. "But I don't know how to side along apparate yet!"

"Go to the ministry and speed things up." Remus instructed. Charlie and Bill disappeared with two loud cracks.

"Mr. Lupin!" Percy called. "I think the Hit Wizards are here."

Remus panted. "Good, we should head home then."

"P-Percy?" Fred asked, tugging on his robes.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" George continued. The identical three year olds stared up at him.

Percy swallowed back tears, and held their hands. "They're leaving, to someplace where they'll be safe forever." Percy promised.

Fred and George looked ready to cry. Harry and Arianna had finally stopped crying, and Remus didn't want to deal with more crying children.

Sirius, Bill, and Charlie were suddenly by their sides. "Remus . . . they couldn't find them." Sirius said quietly.

Remus bowed his head respectfully. "Oh, gods. Did you find who it was?"

Sirius growled. "It was my _lovely_ cousin, Bellatrix."

"Did you capture her?"

"What do you think? Of course we did."

The group apparated to Potter Manor, and Charlie took Fred, George, and Percy to the Den, where Ginny and Ron were sleeping peacefully.

The two adults and one seventeen year old stood in the kitchen silently. "I'm sorry, Bill," Sirius said quietly. He sighed.

"Thank you. I don't know how to deal with this... we never were prepared for something like this. What do I do?"

"Bill, I hope you aren't thinking of taking in ALL of your siblings. That's a little insane," Remus said.

"I know . . . I can't handle all of them. And what about my job in Egypt? I just accepted! I can't just give that up, but I need to watch after my siblings."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other simultaneously. They had an idea.

A week later, it was agreed on. Bill left for Egypt, feeling immensely guilty about it but was able to help financially support them. Every month he would send a quarter of his paycheck to them, and that was just what they needed. The rest of the underage Weasleys were taken in by Sirius and Remus. He visited for Christmas and Thanksgiving, and occasionally a birthday if he got a chance.

Percy grew quite withdrawn, but neither Sirius nor Remus neglected him. Charlie, who was sixteen, was slightly more upset about the loss of his parents. His friendly and relaxed personality didn't change, but he started to act a bit more grown up, as if he'd matured in the course of a couple days. He told Percy, Fred, and George, the only ones old enough to somewhat understand him, stories of his childhood.

That Christmas, every child got at least three presents. Charlie and Percy were shocked to see so many presents under the tree. As a poor family, they never had enough money to spend so lavishly on Christmas presents. Charlie and Percy eventually warmed up to Remus and Sirius, having known them previously, and treated them as surrogate uncles.

At the end of the winter break, Charlie grudgingly returned to Hogwarts for next term. The teachers all knew of what had happened over break, and they instructed the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to keep a close eye on him.

Remus had been the one to see him off, unfortunately having to bring the other kids with him and leave Harry, Arianna, Ginny, and Ron at their muggle neighbors. Percy whined about not being able to go to Hogwarts for another six years, but eventually stayed quiet when Remus promised him he would take him to Diagon Alley that weekend to buy new books.

When Remus returned to their muggle neighbors, he was shocked to see them lying on the ground of the kitchen, their eyes wide and mouths agape in shock. Their faces were frozen, eyes glazed over.

Remus froze upon seeing the dead parents, and felt fear enter his stomach. "Harry!? Ari?! Ron, Ginny!" He called repeatedly, searching the house. He found the four children huddled together in a cupboard, along with another girl. The muggle girl, Hermione.

The Aurors were contacted immediately. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to keep a muggle child. Which is exactly why they were so stunned to see the baby crying her eyes out milliseconds before the windows shattered. Hermione was a muggle-born, therefore allowing Sirius and Remus to adopt her.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm glad you're having a good time at school, I hope the other students aren't giving you too much trouble. _**What Remy means to say is, if anyone messes with you, I'll kill them. **_Sirius! _**What? I'm just saying... **_He's just being overprotective. The main reason why this letter is so important, is because we want to tell you of a new addition to our family. _**You know our muggle neighbors? The Grangers? We left Harry, Ari, Ron, and Ginny with them for about an hour, and when Remy returned, they were dead. The kids and the muggles' daughter were hiding in a closet. **_Stop interrupting me, Sirius! The Grangers must have hidden them when they saw the Death Eaters. They were smart muggles, knew something was wrong as soon as they saw them. _**Stop being so hypocritical and maybe I'll stop interrupting you! Apparently, the muggles' daughter, Hermione, is a witch, and we were permitted to adopt her.** _I hope you'll be coming home for the Easter holidays. Percy, Fred, and George send their love and want to paint eggs with you. _**Have a good day, and don't drop out of school. **_You should be talking... _**Shut it...**

_Sincerely,  
Remus Lupin  
_**Sirius Black**

**P.S. We'll be coming to your next Quidditch game.  
**_P.P.S. Seriously? That's all you're thinking about?  
_**P.P.P.S. OF COURSE!**

Charlie Weasley read the letter at Breakfast, laughing to himself as he took a bite out of his French Toast. He saw a pretty Hufflepuff smile at him before turning away and giggle to her friends. Her brown hair changed to a bubblegum pink color. Yeah, life was sweet... most of the time.

Xenenophilius and Lydia Lovegood were always creating new spells. Many people thought it was too risky, for the spells were unpredictable, but neither cared. As long as their daughter was out of the way, it was fine.

One year old Luna sat in a crib, outside the workspace, and watched her parents through the window. They were testing on a glass goblet, to make it refill itself. But, as fate would have it, and goblet exploded, the pieces of glass killing both Lovegoods as little Luna began to sob and wail. The neighbors entered the house hours later, to find what had happened, and took Luna to where she knew she would be safe; Sirius and Remus' house.

"I will speak to the Hit Wizards to see if you can get custody over her." The neighbor fussed.

Remus blinked, quite stunned. "This is all very sudden, I don't think-" he looked at Luna in his arms. She looked at him, those owl grey eyes were shining with tears.

Sirius sighed. "Never mind."

And that's how they got Luna Lovegood-Black.

*************************************************************************************About a week later, Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace holding a blanket bundle and screamed for Remus to get over here.

"What?" Remus looked at him anxiously. "Did something happen?"

"WecaughtLuciusMalfoybutthenh e-"

"Slower!"

Sirius caught his breath. "We caught Lucius Malfoy! But he blew up his house!"

Remus' jaw hit the ground. "What?! He blew himself up! Was anyone inside?!"

"Narcissa." Sirius sighed unhappily. "But there's no trace of him. Malfoy could be alive... but I saw Cissy."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Padfoot, I'm sorry."

Sirius waved it aside. "Thanks, Moony, but since they're both gone . . . you won't believe what happened to little Draco." He held up the blanket bundle, and saw the face of a baby boy.

"You have **got** to be kidding me."

"A house-elf was rather taken with him, and escaped before the explosion could kill them. Some elf named Dobby, rather happy his master was gone. An odd little elf . . . still wanted to be employed though, I offered to pay him and let him wear some decent clothes, seemed happy enough."

"We're adopting another kid, and a house-elf." Remus rubbed his temples.

"You're forgetting, I'm the last remaining Black. The Goblins have been instructed to notify the Ministry if Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix comes around, and the rest of my family have already kicked the bucket, so the entire fortune belongs to me until Draco become of age. We won't have to struggle as much for money!" Sirius grinned.

"Alright, sure, we still haven't told Charlie about Luna yet. Perfect time to."

"He won't mind, he's used to a lot of siblings. We'll let him know at the Quidditch match tomorrow."

**Next Day...**

Sirius and Remus walked to the stands. They'd been hoping to get away from the kids to make transport to Hogwarts easier, but they were suckered in by the cute kids.

Arianna had started it, by screaming her little lungs out and wailing for them to take her. Harry had come in less than a second afterwards, closely followed by all the other babies. Percy, Fred, and George had all pouted, looking immensely cute, until they gave in.

"Merlin, we really need help around here." Sirius said.

"We could always ask Marlene-"

Sirius blushed. "No way!"

Remus smirked. Sirius will come around eventually. "She's great with kids, and we both know you only broke up with her to keep your 'player' repetition."

*************************************************************************************The large family sat the bleachers, just as Charlie flew by. He glanced at the family, and looked at the two new white-haired additions. He nearly fell off his broom!

"Really, Siri? Remus, I thought you guys were going to stop taking kids in!"

"Yeah, well, you try denying them!" Sirius shouted back. The nearby crowd laughed.

"GO CHARLIE!" The twins shouted.

"Harry, what do you have in your hands?" Remus asked, looking at Harry, who cupped his chubby baby hands around something. Arianna seemed to be attempting to hide it as well.

Harry cocked his head at Remus. "Ball!" He held up the snitch. Remus' jaw hit the ground. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Two babies caught the snitch, none other than the saviors of the wizarding world... I can see the headline's already!" Sirius moaned.

Sirius and Remus watched Augusta Longbottom's coffin be lowered to the ground. It has been nearly a year since little Neville lost his parents to insanity, and now he lost his grandmother as well. Sirius has met Neville's only other relative, his great Uncle Algie, and he didn't like him. He was likely to drop him out the window, rather than take care of him. Algie didn't seem to particularly care about Neville before, but now that he's the heir to Longbottom fortune, he seemed VERY taken with his great nephew.

So that's how he won the court case. The heir to the ancient and noble house of Longbottom was adopted, and the others were thrilled to find another brother.

Perhaps it was the fact that Albus Dumbledore backed them up, but nevertheless, the court had been fairly simple.

So, that's how Sirius and Remus ended up with ten kids. Needless to say, things were crazy. And they needed a more feminine touch.

That's how Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon came to them. Marlene being one of Sirius' many, many, many, many, many, ex's, and Mary being a former crush of Remus'.

The two best friends had taken to the many children immediately, and soon, they stopped visiting and just moved it. No one really objected; Marlene and Mary just spent a night over, packing heavily, and stayed in two guest rooms in the huge manor. And then BAM, the two were officially part of their family.

It would take a bit of adjusting to.

* * *

**Think I should do a sequel? Leave a review, see you!**


	2. Sequel!

Sequel is up! It's called "Family Matters!" Hope you like it, and please review.


End file.
